


a n g e l

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: SNK Modern AU [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, gratuitous fluff, its not even funny how fluffy this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir calls Christa angel because she is one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a n g e l

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://christa-mas.tumblr.com/post/68730741818/mopsthefloors-angel-is-my-favorite-petname  
> So fluffy I might die.  
> Thanks to Kate and her girlfriend for Connie's nickname for Sasha uwu

It was movie night at Hanji’s house, and Ymir sat in a recliner, foot rest pushed out, Christa asleep on her. She had been asleep for a few minutes, and Ymir didn’t mind at all. The small girl was firmly in her lap, head on her chest, and it was comfortable for both of them. About ten minutes later, the movie ended, and Hanji got up and stretched, popping the DVD out of the system.

“All right, you guys, go get something to eat or drink or go to the bathroom. Whatever you teenagers do in between movies, I don’t know. Someone turn the lights on, though.”

Bertholdt switched them on and went into the kitchen, everyone but Ymir and Sasha following him. She tapped Christa’s back a few times, craning her neck around to look at her face.

“Hey, angel, you gonna wake up so I can move?”

Christa made a small noise of disapproval in the back of her throat, tightening her hold on Ymir. Sasha watched them from her spot on the floor, finally asking a question several of them had wondered about.

“Why do you call her angel, Ymir?”

She looked up to meet Sasha’s eyes, smirking slightly.

“You expect me to answer with something about it’s because she’s beautiful and sunny and heavenly, right?”

“Well, yeah, that’s the answer I’d expect any one of us to give.”

Ymir looked down at Christa’s hair, smiling softly and keeping her voice low to avoid waking her up.

“If you read old stories, they all talk about angels as powerful beings, heaven’s warriors, you know? All awe-inspiring and more than a little bit scary. And I see her like that, more than just the stereotypical dumbed-down angel and the sunny personality.”

Sasha nodded thoughtfully, laughing after a moment as she got up.

“I’m jealous. Connie’s idea of a pet name is dinosaur boob.”

She went into the kitchen, shaking her head. Ymir kissed the top of Christa’s head, running her fingers through her hair, murmuring softly, not intending to be heard.

“I hope you know how much I love you, Historia.”

Christa hummed, barely awake, just responding to the sound of Ymir’s soft voice and her first name. 


End file.
